redanganropa_hopes_utopiafandomcom-20200214-history
Zacharias Peridot
Personality Things have gotten weird. Zacharias nowadays is confident and outspoken. He's quite friendly, and has many different thoughts about many different things. He's also flustered quite easily and takes his manhood very seriously. He's also confused as he has a strange habit of feeling smart, and then sometimes not. He's also sensitive about his intelligence. He does his best to cover these insecurities with the shell he sometimes pulls up. During trials though, he's known to be brittle, but honest. He is about searching for the truth, the ultimate truth, and nothing but the truth, disregarding emotions of himself and others and refusing to believe in others. This is a personality trait that he was told could bit him in the future. He's rather distant except to a few other students he hangs out with a lot. Backstory Normal School Memories With the killing game having progressed a fair bit, it's clear to see that his school memories had been erased a fair bit. He doesn't rememeber how much is gone, but he know's that he used to be in the reserve class, he was the class clown. It was certainly a strange thing to hear... Before School Zack was a normal person without much going for him. His parents were both middle-class and he was hopelessly average in every single definition of the word. His family did have a family tattoo that is currently etched onto his shoulder. Now then, Zack did have a little sister that he loved and cared for, until the accident. There was a fire, from arson, that was set on his house, and his sister went missing since that day. Since then, he had cut off the rest of the world and decided that not to get attached to anything, lest he feel the same soul-crushing emotions that still resonate to with him to this day. He still hasn't recovered from this. Either way, he was sent by his parents to the new Hope's Utopia as part of the Reserve Course student set. He was excited but felt as though he would never fit in, to a school, with ultimates. Killing Game Life Prolouge Zach was among the first sixteen students that awoke in the locked down Hope's Utopia. After being woken up by Asada, Ultimate Ice Skater, and then Aki, Ultimate Lucky Student, the former of which he had taken a liking to, Monocrab had announced the students to join at the gymnasium where he announced himself as Headmaster and the beginning of the first killing game! He takes this news with internal struggle as he heads off with a heavy heart bed. Chapter 1 The Next day wasn't met with much trouble as Zack got to know his general classmates over breakfast that Amai, Ultimate Patissier, had made for the group. They had decided no killings would occur, and as such, Zach was content with everything. The Hopes of Escape were high and he became friends with Amai, helping them bake. Next he decided to hang out with Janus who for some reason, he naturally gravitated towards, and finally he spent the evening with Aki, and nothing much of note occured for the rest of the day... That is until, Monocrab, and his new companion, the spider Crab, Legs; also known as his wife, announced the first Motive. The Fog of Death. Zach is adamant in his notion that no one will die and they will escape before the Fog kills the group, of course he is wrong and ends up finding the body of Sevont, the Ultimate Surgeon, dead. Zach shifts his personality greatly and becomes a cold and logical head of justice as he uncovers the truth behind the murder of Sevont. After a short investigation period, Zach arrives to the first trial with a slew of evidence that is relevant towards the latter half of the trial, and his classmate, Kogichi, delivers the evidence that ends the trial and sealls the fate of Rikumaru, the Ultimate Escape Artist, as the killer. After the trial, he notices Akio, one of Rikimaru's friends, and went to console him. But Akio rejects his advance. Chapter 2 The night of the end of the trial, Zach sees his classmates, Tori, Ultimate Calligrapher, and Rinzuku, Ultimate Botanist, head into the library, where he had been reading up on files of the last killing game that had occured in Hope's Peak high three decades ago. With the first trial already completed though, more areas of the school had been unlocked. Either way, he finds Akio, who had just entered in the library, and decided to tag him along to help him explore. After a rather brief conversation, they seperate. The next days are met with a calmness as Zach thinks about his situation more deeply, but first he decides to break down his shell he had built up and went to his friend Yukuro, Ultimate Tattoist, and also able to hair style to help him return his appearance to his more natural look. Janus is also there, and Akio arrived soon after. After a makeover, Yukuro invites the two boys to the recently opened bathouse for some relaxation. Zach agrees in an heartbeat while Akio relucantly accepts the invitation. The next day, Monocrab opens the door the backyard of the school, where the Beach is, and everyone is excited for this new area to relax in! Zach doesn't think much of this but he does check out the place, or, in other words, checks out the girls. But then, three students are found, Enki, the Ultimate Public Speaker, Amiki, Ultimate Hunter, AND KAZUHIRO ITACHI DEMON PRINCE OF THE UNDERWORLD, also known as the Ultimate Occult. Classmates from his reserve course. He finds this weird, as they remember a few months of being in school, and then it blacks out one day. Zach was the class clown, and he decides to ignore this fact. Zack gives a brief chat to Enki, who is then whisked away by Kogichi; He makes his way to the bathouse, where an extremely pressuring scene occurs with him hiding away in the corner of the bathouse. Asada and Rinzuku both come up to him, to help get him a little more, comfortable. After a short talk with Asada, he finds himself sent away, but he does take a little bit more a liking to Asada, for no reason. Totally not because of warermelon. Either way, things seem to be finally coming back to normal. Of course, this normalcy is changed, when he is able see Janus's skin, finding the family tattoo etched on her body. He is surprised by this, and goes ahead to claim her as his sister, but she does not belive this, to her memory directly contridicting. He backs down and is left to believe that he is starting to go insane. And then Legs and Monocrab revealed the two next motives. Motive Videos, and the Partner Perk. Zach is not as confident in his classmates with such enticing motives and prepares himself for another investigation. As it turns out, his preparations are correct, and thusly, the bodies of Yukuro and Enki are found. Zach takes on this investigation with agression as he had liked Yukuro, and Enki was an old classmate he never got the chance to remember. Either way, he finds the bra, and is thusly led into the second trial. The trial was rather intense, but eventually, he is able to pick up on Tori's deductions, and finds Rinzuku, as the culprit. After a few heated argument, Rinzuku yields and gives herself up. Right before her execution, she professes her love to Tori and reveals her Talent as the Ultimate Butcher, where is she then executed, harshly. Zach finds himself rethinking much of what he is actually doing this for. But either way, he moves onto the next day. Motive Video Zach's Motive Video is quite simple. The sister he held so close to him, the only person he truly cared for, in this world. Who had went missing years ago, if he was able to escape, he would find out their fate. Of course with Janus already found out, as his sister...? He didn't think much of the video and locked it away. Category:Protagonist Category:Student Category:Character